User talk:CMAN122
Please be aware that I reply any message you post on this page here. It's easier to track conversations this way. New Guidelines I've begun creating an expanded series of guidelines and policies for this wiki. I'm looking at other wikia sites to see how they break down their policies to this degree. Please alter where you feel it's needed, as this is a big thing, and I want to make sure it's done right... also before the next big work crunch; I've got about a month's worth of breathing room. :) [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 12:33, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :Major wikia sites are a good start but I'd also take a look at Wikipedia's community portal as theirs is very in-depth. :Overall it is looking really nice! As an addition I would add a small guide about becoming familiar with wikicode, so people will be able to edit templates and such. Some content from this page would be fitting to this. Another thing I could currently think of would be adding a simplified MoS for occasional editors. CMAN122 (talk) 21:58, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks, I've been looking at the CoD, Halo, Fallout, and GTA wikia policies to see how they work with their communities. I'm looking more towards how wikia sites set out their guidelines, rather than wikipedia as I feel we're more of an informal site, but I am dipping into the deep end on occasion over there. ::I'm trying to get a nice balance between these sites as they are each different in how they set out their policies, and how they deal with vandalism. I think our community has a very mixed age and geographical range, so it's hard to get the right stance for our policies. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:05, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Forza Wiki Understood. I just wanted to help around the wiki because it seems rather dead to be honest. I'll make sure that I don't create any more placeholder articles. GTA4LIFE (talk) 17:45, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Story Stuff Dude, you're a life saver. I've not touched the story stuff; I've literally just been levelling up driving around finding events. I'm still in the starter Mustang grabbing content. Tomorrow, thanks to you, I can finally just play this game. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 00:30, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :I don't even have the game but I did spend countless nights watching EA Access streams before. Only today did I have time (and motivation) to put this here. -- CMAN122 (talk) 00:45, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Supercharged Rhino SUV I would like to know if you have any evidence that the Supercharged Rhino SUV is a different model when compared to the Heavy version. Because as far as I know, the Heavy Rhino unit and the "Supercharged" uses the same model, COPSUV. Felipe379 (talk) 14:27, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :You're free to change what I wrote as long as you can back it up. The reason why I undid your revision was simply because the Supercharged SUV image does show additional antennas, black rims, etc which the Heavy SUV image doesn't show. -- CMAN122 (talk) 16:29, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::That happens because of the position of the car in game. An example, here it is almost impossible to see the antenas: http://i.imgur.com/rTJ1z1m.jpg . However, from different positions, we can see all of them perfectly: http://i.imgur.com/x4PoCAz.jpg http://i.imgur.com/GsVUfpa.jpg . I don't know why, but these official screenshots shows the cop cars with all details and apparently with no mesh bugs. Another example is the Police Corvette, while in the official screenshots shows it with every single, detail, even with the "C6.R" badge: http://i.imgur.com/yy3SYs1.jpg . Now in game, we it lacks the C6.R badge and even the brake discs: http://i.imgur.com/SEZerWb.jpg Felipe379 (talk) 17:14, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, the pictures with the transparent backgrounds are from the Prima Official Game Guide which tend to be unreliable, admittely. Since you think the Heavy and Supercharged versions use the same model, what about this one, which is apparently the Heavy SUV but with bright wheels? Could it be that the Heavy model has two rim colours and the Supercharged only one? -- CMAN122 (talk) 18:07, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I would say no. In game files the Supercharged SUV is linked with the Heavy SUV and it inherits most of its values, as far as I know, the only difference between them is the AI. But this picture is a little bit weird. Can you tell me in what conditions the picture was taken? If the user had mods enabled (mainly lighting mods), or anything else, because as you may have noticed, the car has black window in the sides and has some parts missing... http://i.imgur.com/sfVfieN.png Felipe379 (talk) 13:40, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::Someone else took it. I've also looked at the COPSUV game files of NFS Carbon and noticed that the wheel textures are not black but greyish. -- CMAN122 (talk) 15:30, December 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, the texture is greyish, however, the color is also affected by the game brightness, mine in carbon is black, since my brightness is around 20%. Well, if you doesn't have access to the AI cars in game, I can recommend some save games that has those vehicles in the Car dealer, or if you need, I can teach you how to get the values, and ,dd in game by yourself, sure not teach here, as it is not allowed. Felipe379 (talk) 15:45, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Thanks for clearing that up, that pic was kind of irritating. Feel free to edit the article as you wish. -- CMAN122 (talk) 15:58, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Police Super State Cruiser Hello, I would like to request permission to add a page for the Police Super State Cruiser, if possible. Felipe379 (talk) 18:08, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Apparently the protection has been reversed. Looks like you were trying to replace the header image, which is already fine as it is. -- CMAN122 (talk) 21:24, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry if I didn't explain very well what I mean, or if I did not understood you, but I think that a page for the Police Super State Cruiser would be good, since it doesn't have one. Felipe379 (talk) 01:03, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Nah, 'twas my bad. Had an exhaustive shift yesterday. Anyway, I've just unblocked it for you. -- CMAN122 (talk) 20:50, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Problems getting my message through Hi! I write this message because I am really tired of the abuse I am getting from LeMansRacer. It all started when I noticed an error on Mazda RX-7 page. I tried correcting it myself, leaving explanations, but my changes were reverted. I understood that, maybe, changes are not allowed by anyone, so I resumed myself to messages written on that page or on Talk pages. All were deleted and my account, Executor_rs, was blocked, even for writing on own Talk page. He went that far to even Block the Talk page of Felipe379. What was the purpose of that? I see that you are the one that restored it. Did he gave you any reason for doing that? Anyway, after the restore, Felipe answered me and acknowledged there was indeed a mistake, but he was unsure about the wheels. So, last night, I wrote a message expressing my views on how this matter can be solved. Guess what? One hour later LeMansRacer deleted my post! Go check for yourself and see if there's anything bannable in my post. I would like the ban on my account to be lifted. After all this, I have no desire to make modifications to the pages. If you see me editing anything in the future, please feel free to ban me. But if I see something wrong, I would like to have the possibility to write on some Talk page about it. I have seen other errors and I have proof. I do hope you're a reasonable guy and want accuracy of the content here, not to continue a meaningless war from which no one gains anything. I do hope he will not delete this message, nor that you will ignore it. If you only want a "sort of" accuracy Wiki, just tell me and I won't bother anymore. 16:16, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, it was strange to see Felipe379's talk page blocked, guess I should've had kept a more watchful eye on that one. :Obviously, it is not the 1992-1995 model but I really don't see any importance of knowing the exact model. I'd simply create an article called "Mazda RX-7 (1998-2002)" or something like that. However, simply removing its article entry wasn't the right thing to do, either. For the future, I suggest opening a wiki discussion in the article comment sections or to propose a rather bigger article page change. You've also claimed that the Challenger R/T had a 383 badge, which I've looked up myself and is true but make sure to take a screenshot before showing it to the wiki. The reason why it's referred to as the 440 model is simply because it was stated like that in the official game guides for the respective NFS games. Also, in NFS ProStreet, the Challenger had specs of the 440 model. :I've also looked up on your older edits and did not find anything that can be considered a bannable offence. Even if there was something, a warning beforehand should have been given. Sure, you've been trying to get around your blocked accounts but then, you couldn't even edit your talk pages. Because of that, I'll unlift the ban of your user account, regardless of whether LeMansRacer likes it or not. -- CMAN122 (talk) 18:08, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Thank you very much. I appologize for trying to make the changes myself. It won't happen again. I will use the Talk pages, as promised, to point to inconsistences. Have a nice day! :::Executor rs (talk) 19:43, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Requesting Access Hello, sorry for bothering again, but I would like to request access to edit the article of Palmont City, as I would like to add some pictures and some additional information. Felipe379 (talk) 16:05, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :You can always hit me up, I don't care. Anyway, I've just unlocked the Palmont City page for you. -- CMAN122 (talk) 23:21, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for that. Felipe379 (talk) 23:24, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Static car article? Hey, recently I have been playing NFS Pro Street and It is possible to notice that there are some static cars in the track and one of them caught my eye. http://i.imgur.com/SEeZJc5.jpg Just to be sure, I searched for the vehicle's texture and found one named "GL_OBJ_PROPCARDVP_02_D": http://i.imgur.com/RDhmQDz.png Seems this version of Dodge Viper is not available in any NFS, except NFS Pro Street - as a static object - and NFSUC - texture, haven't checked the game world yet -. My question is, would be worth create a whole article, just mention that Dodge Viper somewhere or none of them? Felipe379 (talk) 04:11, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :The Dodge Charger R/T (1969) was also featured as a static object in NFS World and was also a different model (soft top). We didn't create a separate article for the different model because it is merely a minor world detail. The same goes for the Viper - you could mention it in the article for ProStreet's Viper. In that case it's the Dodge Viper SRT-10 (2003) article. -- CMAN122 (talk) 12:36, February 11, 2016 (UTC) why? Hello, im the one that edited the m4 page to include the return of the return of razor event. Why did you delete it? 14:29, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :I didn't delete it. I included it in a new sentence as the previous edit disrupted the readability of the paragraph and lacked any kind of reference. -- CMAN122 (talk) 15:54, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh,Sorry i didnt see it. Good day to you sir 17:12, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Some problems Aloha, I really need your advice. And help, I guess. # Why interwiki links here doesn't work correctly? # Reference to my Origin account looking strange because right bracket situated near the flag. TheLibeRty (talk) 19:02, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :Interwiki links are no different than regular internal links - if the link leads to no page, it will be marked red. The additional bracket was caused by an unnecessary bracket in the infobox parameter. Nothing much, just a typo that I will remove soon. -- CMAN122 (talk) 21:50, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :: Thank you. TheLibeRty (talk) 14:10, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Help with the Caprice article I know you answered part of my question but the manual of style sometimes hard to understand like how do I make the police & taxi parts of the article seperate I tried but its revered back by LeMans Racer or is there something wrong here? Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 16:52, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :The Manual of Style is basically a summary of conventions that are to be established throughout the wiki. For your needs, the General and Image sections should be enough. The Pursuit M5 images were uploaded in png format but should have been in jpg, as png images take more space and load longer. :Creating more paragraphs will not automatically make the article better. The introduction is too long and contains too much information that has no relation to the NFS series. Readers that come to this site do not care about skirted rear wheel wells and such. This might come off as harsh but that's not the audience we're expecting here. :I suggest removing all unrelated model year details altogether. You could say that the Caprice was redesigned numerous times and then go specific with the model year that appears in High Stakes (no minor details). The sedan is also the only relevant body style so make sure to remove every specific detail about the wagon. Similar to before, you could just say that they also made a wagon version. :Regarding the gameplay section, I suggested doing two separate paragraphs for the cab and police model. I'd use the first paragraph to only mention the police model. The cab should be mentioned at last and not be included in the same paragraph as the police model to avoid confusions. I should also mention that you are welcomed to do more than two paragraphs if needed. Just make sure that the police and cab model aren't together in one paragraph. -- CMAN122 (talk) 17:44, April 18, 2016 (UTC) M5 Pics & Caprice article. The reason for those pursuit m5 pics was to show the police variants off so should I resubmit ever pic that I had posted here in JPG format? As for the Caprice article its done I removed what you told me to remove & made a second paragraph for the tv commerical only variant of the car. Thought the format on this wiki states that PNG can be summited I always thought JPG took up a lot time & space & not PNG plus JPG pics come out pixelated. If you have a different reason why JPG should be used here instead please state it and I can resubmit the earlier pictures that I uploaded for articles. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 23:58, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :Lossy format is preferred over lossless for internet images. Jpeg files take up less space than png files, and have 3 colour channels over png's 4. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 00:32, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Resubmiting pics in JPG format and thanks for your help with the Caprice article All I have to say first is thanks the help I'm now happy about the way it was rewritten, second the pictures that I submited here on this wikia including the ones from the past should they be resubmit in JPG format? Like the other M5 variants of the PC police with the aussie & european liveries? As long as I have the PC ports of NFS III, NFS HS, NFS HP2, NFS MW, & NFS C I will be glad to submit these shots. One more thing the site where I make mods for NFS at I got the fact we use PNG as a way to save space I forget its the opposite here. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 23:51, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :No problem, you can ask me anytime. I also prefer png for personal uses but we want to make sure that people with weaker desktops are also able to browse here normally. It would then be great if you reuploaded them. One more thing, make sure to make your file names smaller. We typically do it like this: NFSHS CarName.jpg. This makes editing galleries much easier. -- CMAN122 (talk) 10:55, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Player model Hey man, on the topic of the character article overhaul project, do you think that we can use stuff like this for the Carbon player model? Or would it go against this wiki's rules? (since the fact that his face isn't blurred could mean that it's a modded version or something; I also saw one like this before). Player model can also be seen here btw. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 17:14, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :First of all, it's better to use an image instead of a video to show the player's face. It is not against the rules to show the player's face unless it can only be seen through the means of third-party modifications. However, if you are able to get the face unblurred through game glitches or whatever, it would be OK. But make sure to mention the way of how you obtained it as a reference (very important). -- CMAN122 (talk) 18:17, April 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah of course we'd use an image; the video that I linked was just an example. Anyway, as of my personal experience on Xbox 360, the player's model can be clearly seen during NFS Most Wanted gameplay if you get a closeup on his car's windshield (sometimes when winning a race, etc.). Btw when playing the challenge series event #44, the drivable police cruiser's door can be broken off, so the player might be even more visible when looking through it. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 22:15, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Doesn't the player use a generic model during gameplay? Afaik, the player model is only used during busted cutscenes. Most Wanted does that as well. -- CMAN122 (talk) 23:06, April 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::We may show the results of a modification if it is suitable to an article or piece of content, but we cannot state the means of accessing, breaking, modifying or manipulating an EA game. Rule 11 of the EA Terms of Service states users that "Modify or attempt to modify any file or any other part of the EA Service that EA does not specifically authorize you to modify" is a violation of their Terms of Service, and violating such an agreement could come under Wikia's own Terms of Use, as it states "Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any content that infringes any patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright or other proprietary rights of any party". ::::And the player model in-game resembles Odo from Deep Space Nine, and is switched to a higher fidelity mesh during a busted cutscene. The best option would be to upload the texture their face is on, but this wouldn't be covered under fair use because it will be an unaltered image. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:25, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Rog and Mia's article Hey CMAN122, I noticed that recently you have basically rewritten the Rog and Mia articles. I just would like to fix some mistake but I thought it was better say here before chaging the article. About Mia's there aren't 3 different models. We have only two, the standard RX-8 and then the one created for the game (named RX8SPEEDT). This first pichttp://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/File:NFSMWMazdaRX82003T.jpg shows the RX8SPEEDT without tuning, 100% stock. The second pichttp://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/File:NFSMW_MIA_RX8SPEEDT.png is the RX8SPEEDT using Mia's vinyl and color. This last pichttp://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/File:NFSMW_MIA_RX8.png shows the standard RX8 model using Mia's parts found in the preset files. About Rog's article I want to talk about this pichttp://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/File:NFSMW_RogFordMustangGT.jpg, there is no preset for Rog's car in the PC Demo and most of the parts does not match with the actual Rog's car. Felipe379 (talk) 00:29, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :The Trivia section of Mia's article was a mess and it was rather impossible to determine only two models when there are three images. If the car from the last image doesn't exist, I'd remove it from the article to avoid further confusions. Regarding Rog, I only replaced the image because I didn't like how blurry it looked. -- CMAN122 (talk) 09:25, April 26, 2016 (UTC) ::When you say the last image, are you refering to this imagehttp://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/File:NFSMW_MIA_RX8.png? About Rog's car, I can't do so much about it. It is how the demo was made and how PCSX2 reads it. I took more pics of Rog's car with different video settings: http://imgur.com/a/jdkVL Felipe379 (talk) 17:14, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah it was that. You are free to replace to the current Mustang image from the Rog article with one from your imgur album or with the one I removed. It would be great if you could crop the image without the HUD. -- CMAN122 (talk) 17:35, April 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::So can I replace Rog's car pic with the one from the demo without hud? Alright. About that RX8 image, the preset exists and can be found in game files. The devs used for cutscene both RX8SPEEDT and RX8 variants (although only the RX8 preset one can be found in game files. I guess they removed the RX8SPEEDT preset before the final release). Something that is weird is that the Mia's RX8 preset came with Carbon Fibre Roof instead of the normal one. I changed that in the game to match the one seen in cutscenes. Also, I have to say that the vinyl used in the preset and the Black Edition vinyl are slight different: Hidden Mia's vinylhttp://i.imgur.com/YdGqyQ1.jpg; Black Edition vinylhttp://i.imgur.com/Dj3mTrI.png; Felipe379 (talk) 21:41, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yeah, but also make sure to check out the Media section of the Manual of Style where it is mentioned already. I wouldn't change the CF roof as that's how that particular model came with the game. I know that the vinyls are different which is already mentioned in the article. -- CMAN122 (talk) 12:07, April 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Alright, I replaced the Rog's car image. About Mia's preset, if you want to replace the current pic, here is how it originally camehttp://i.imgur.com/XDLeqtc.jpg.Felipe379 (talk) 20:59, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Nice job. I thought you meant that the entire top was in carbonfibre or something but it's totally fine. It's always possible to mention the roof scoop in the Vehicles section. One question though, do you use a mod or did you play with your settings to make your game look that dark? My game has always looked brownish to me like here. I think it'd better if the image was brighter but if it ain't possible that's OK, too. Sorry for being overly pedantic. -- CMAN122 (talk) 21:41, April 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I just changed the saturation from the original game (0.5) to 0.75 and density of the visual treatment (1.75) to 1.0. Sometimes I also use the "Modern Rockport 1.0" without the lighting mod (which makes it less brighter and keep the vanilla style of the game). If it is too dark, I can disable these to take a new pic, no worries. Felipe379 (talk) 22:21, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Tuning Hey, i had a really big debate with my boddy, and really need your word to resolve it. Does the "Visual Tuning" such as Suspension tuning, especially Track Width affect car handling at all? Thank You, Best. :Please do not spam every single talk page of our administrators; a second time will not be tolerated. Also make sure to sign your posts by including ~~~~ at the end of your post. Unfortunately I cannot answer your question, because you didn't mention the game you're on. -- CMAN122 (talk) 14:32, June 16, 2016 (UTC) My apologies, im here the first time n dunno how stuff works here. Thought that would be pbvious enought that im talking about Underground 3. >NikoTheRus (talk) 19:00, June 16, 2016 (UTC) The V-Spec II's Back Our favourite Godzilla has returned to the franchise, and this time the "story" of the special event it is tied to involves created a modified Skyline. Straight away, it's not described by any character beyond being a GT-R BNR34, and as it's improved to higher blueprint stages, Dino describes the components being added to the car such as a Z-Tune kit. The only thing pinning down the model, aside a lack of detail from characters beyond it being a regular GT-R R34, is a V-Spec II badge on the back. Should we go back to the V-Spec I and V-Spec II articles, but keeping the V-Spec article as it is and having the V-Spec II article being for this car? It would be easier to have the separate article considering the parts fitted to this car will certainly balloon the trivia section of the V-Spec article even further. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 00:40, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :I'm OK with a separate article. At least we now have a clear picture of all things. -- CMAN122 (talk) 13:43, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Hidden tracks NFS Hello. As you may already know, NFSUG1/UG2/MW/C has plenty of unused tracks (including developer's tests tracks) and cut tracks. I've been creating a list of them in all of 4 games. However, I'm a little in doubt where I should write about them. Should be in the Game mode Article for the specific game as usual? Ex: Need for Speed: Most Wanted/Circuit, or I should create a new article dedicated for the unused/cut tracks? I'm also asking that because while NFSUG1 has 4 unused/cut tracks, NFSUG2 has 12 tracks (including NFSHP/UG1 leftovers), NFSMW has around 76 tracks and NFSC has 28 (including one leftover from NFSMW). Felipe379 (talk) 21:19, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :I'd do new articles for all games except UG1, because it only has 4. Otherwise, the game mode pages would get too big or too much information would have to be cut out. -- CMAN122 (talk) 22:11, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks! Btw, may I ask you, how can I increase the amount of columns of a table? NFS World has up to 5 stars skill mods, however, the article in the wiki (Need_for_Speed:_World/Skill_Mods) have only up to 4 stars, and I would like to add the 5 stars skill mods. Felipe379 (talk) 22:25, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :::You only need to add an additional star icon - each column just has one more icon file added. It's also very simple to add more columns to a table. start ( ) Result: :::As for the rows, most of our tables use templates to do that. This is because we always add style parameters, and doing them manually would make the page look too big. Doing the templates is also simple, because you only need to input all required row indicators (|) and add |- to end a line of rows. With that, I strongly recommend using source editor, as it makes editing for everything way more easier. If you need more examples of tables, look . -- CMAN122 (talk) 08:54, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::That's is what I tried, however, something went wrong. If you don't mind, I'll add here an example of what is happening: Seems the table is not reading the last column. Felipe379 (talk) 20:21, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :When you add another column to a table, your row template needs another row. If you want, you may want to review the changes LeMansRacer did to the row template for the Skill Mods page. -- CMAN122 (talk) 23:14, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Ahh, so I would have to edit the template. Thanks LeMansRacer! Sorry if I'm bothering, but can you allow me to edit the Outrun article? I would like to add the list of Events from Lan Mode. :::No worries, I now have more time for the wiki than during the last months. LeMansRacer already unprotected the page. -- CMAN122 (talk) 15:05, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Accident batch upload Can you delete the fraggle rock images I've accidently uploaded here? I've intended to use these in DVD Database and I forgot to change the url of the destination on he multi uploader program I'm using. Want to speak about an IP ban Last night I created two articles, one for Beetle Adventure Racing on the N64 and one for the New Beetle itself. My reasoning for doing this was that evidence has been found in the game's data proving that it started life as a Need for Speed title, and it was my opinion that this entitled the game to at least a stub article here on the Need for Speed wiki. Someone marked the article for deletion, and a few other members helpfully pointed out reasons the articles didn't belong here. I gave my proof for the game being linked to the NFS series and went to bed. Today when I woke up, I came around to the wiki to see that both articles had been deleted, and that I had been banned for "disruptive editing". I reacted negatively, posting a comment on the banning moderator's talk page, and things only got worse from there, resulting in a game of "cat and mouse" through the use of multiple proxies (Which I am continuing to use for more constructive edits and for the purpose of posting this appeal) some article vandalism and some less than kind words exchanged from my end. (Though not necessarily in that order) Now I'm doing what I should have done in the first place. I want to discuss this calmly and rationally. I regret that I let what admittedly still feels like an unfair punishment cause me to act in such an illogical manner. I'm willing to talk anywhere, Skype, IRC, Discord, just either post a comment on my user page or shoot me an email at. TortleOfWar (talk) 18:04, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :I appreciate you taking responsibility for your recent behaviour, though I can totally understand it. Since you were banned without a warning beforehand, I'd revert your block. Let's start with the discussion first. :I understand where you're coming from, but still don't think that it's necessary to create a whole new page for the game. The game does not bear any resemblance to the Need for Speed series, other than containing leftover data mentioning the series. Without any commentary by the development team, we can only assume things at this point. That's why I think it would be for the best to simply mention this fact as it is in an already existing page. :PS: I removed your email adress from your message, as it could attract unwanted attention on a public site like this. -- CMAN122 (talk) 22:13, November 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks for hearing me out! I promise to be a little more careful about the articles I create or modify in the future. ::I actually wasn't aware that BAR was already mentioned on another page! I should have done more research before I ran around making articles... Sorry again. I understand if you'd rather keep me banned for the other stuff I did, because I did get pretty out of line with my comments to LMR, I just felt like the initial punishment was a little overreaching for a well-meaning though maybe a little poorly thought out addition to the wiki. I really appreciate you being reasonable about this! ::Thanks for removing my email as well. I just wasn't sure if there was another way for me to contact you or not since eventually I'd likely run out of proxy servers... I'm actually pretty new to making actual wiki edits despite having this account for a while. @~@; ::Either way, one more time thanks for hearing me out, and I hope you have a great day! I look forward to hopefully lending at least a bit of a hand to this wiki in the future!... But I'll make sure to follow the guidelines more closely! TortleOfWar (talk) 23:05, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Since you're willing to take responsibility for your actions, I hereby reduce your ban to 2 weeks. I can't unfortunately uplift the ban because it would be irresponsible by me to ignore all violations. I too think the initial punishment went too far, but I'm glad that we could resolve this like rational adults. -- CMAN122 (talk) 16:08, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Player Pages Question Hey man, I noticed that earlier last year you separated the "Player" page into 2 different pages (Underground Series and Most Wanted/Carbon). How come you did this? It's pretty much proved by the developers via hints & lines in each game that it's the same Racer from Underground 1 right up to Carbon. Thanks, Sammyrock0087 (talk) 09:14, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :There was a single line about it by Rog. It was intended to shed some light about the past of the protagonist, although it is not solid enough to make the conclusion that they really were the same person from the UG series. RPGs do this often to allow players create their own backstory for their characters. -- CMAN122 (talk) 11:14, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::It could also be interpreted as a meta reference to the previous two games, as both Olympic City and Bayview have underground scenes, and the series being called Underground in general. He also just says underground, and this being one of two words that some people use to connect the games, isn't much to make it a continuation of the story; it's more universe building. ::But if you wish to debate this, please keep it classy with a forum post as butthurt comments on articles don't paint you in the best light. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:04, March 18, 2017 (UTC)